Bad Romance
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: I know what you're thinking – is it a good idea to fall for someone you're supposed to be fighting to the death with? Well, I didn't really have a choice, did I?


Life couldn't get any better really.

It all started last month when I successfully beat out all the other volunteers to get a spot in the elusive Hunger Games. You don't have a big chance of getting your name drawn, you know. You'd have more luck snagging a diamond from one of the mines, and those gems are _heavily_ protected. Trust me, I've tried.

Anyway, in District 1 we actually have two drawings – the initial drawing with everyone's name and then the secondary drawing of the selected tribute and all the volunteers. It's basically the same people in both drawings. We just do it twice because we're that cool. That chick from District 12? What a bitch, stealing her sister's spot! Like I'm mean, but not thatmean.

So I got the coveted spot and then _guess what_? I'm chilling in the Capitol, getting the royal treatment, and I meet the hottest guy ever from District 2, the love of my life, Cato.

I know what you're thinking – is it a good idea to fall for someone you're supposed to be fighting to the death with? Well, I didn't really have a choice, did I? I mean what are you supposed to do around such a fine, built, hunky, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous, muscled, toned….okay you get my point. Plus, we have so much in common. We both _love_ killing people. It's so hard to find a guy nowadays that you can relate with. Cato and I can go on all day talking about our favorite deaths in the Hunger Games.

And of course Cato fell in love with me, too. I've literally never met a guy who couldn't keep his eyes off me. I'm totally gorgeous.

So it's like, not only do I get to have the time of my life in the Hunger Games, but I also get to do it with my boyfriend!

Oh, did I mention that Cato's my boyfriend?

Well, we're actually going to get married after the Hunger Games. Cato told me he would have proposed earlier, but there seems to be a lack of rings in the arena. Hello, Seneca? Can't you help a girl out?

So anyway, Cato and I have been having like so much fun together – _totally_ bonding – over all these tributes we've been killing. I mean seriously, it's been a blast. I can tell that we're meant to be.

Oh, wait! What was that? That was a cannon – the last cannon. It means there's no one left but my babe Cato and me!

This means we've won! And we're going to get married! Oh my gosh, I wonder if President Snow will give Cato a diamond ring for winning so he can propose. Ooh, and what if he proposed in front of everyone in the Capitol? Screw that, we could have our wedding here! Oh the dresses, the cake…

"Glimmer, what the hell are you zoning out about?" Cato snapped. "Didn't you hear the cannon? We're the only ones left."

Ah, my love!

"Of course I heard it," I said, flashing my most stunning smile. "Now we can be together forever!"

At that, Cato let out a bark of laughter, and my smile faltered.

"You're really that stupid, aren't you?" Cato grinned evilly. Wait, that was how he smiled at his victims. "Glimmer, two tributes can only win if they're from the _same district_."

"W…what?" I asked, my heart beating quickly.

Damn it, I knew I should have been listening instead of daydreaming about what our children would look like. But let me tell you, I've thought about it long and hard, and they would be the cutest children in Panem.

Cato started towards me with that sword of his. No, he couldn't be… This had to be a joke.

"But we're supposed to get married!" I blurted out.

Cato rolled his eyes.

"We're not even from the same district," Cato said, shaking his head in disbelief. And then, with disgust: "How are we supposed to get married?"

"We'll figure something out!" I said. "They'll let us live together because we won."

"First of all, 'we' did not win. I am going to win. And secondly, I would rather be eaten by those wolves than live with you," Cato spat.

"What are you talking about?" I said, the tears welling in my eyes. Why was he being so mean? "You…you said you loved me."

"Uh, yeah, I _said_ that," Cato replied. "Come on, did you really think I was serious? You're the stupidest person I've ever met. Your name is Glimmer for goodness sake."

I could feel my heart shatter at Cato's words. I was never known for my brains, but…but I liked my name.

"So you're…you're breaking up with me?" I asked, sniffling as the tears streamed down my face. I didn't know what to do. The future I had planned for us was crumbling before my eyes.

Cato cocked his head to the side.

"I'm going to kill you so, yeah, I guess that means I'm breaking up with you too," he sighed.

At the words "I'm breaking up with you" I broke into sobs.

Cato looked uncomfortable at the tears because they weren't related to him killing. He didn't do well with the whole relationship thing, even if it had been a complete lie. It had been real to Glimmer.

"Look, I mean… I dunno, do you prefer a stab to the heart or decapitation?" Cato asked, running his fingers through his hair. He looked so hot when he did that.

"We've been dating for a month, and you don't even remember my preferred death?" I sobbed louder. He probably didn't even remember our anniversary.

"Um…stab to heart, right? We've still got some of those chocolate chip cookies you like so much. If you uh want to have one real quick…" Cato trailed off.

"You know I'm on a diet!" I glared at Cato. "How am I supposed to fit in my wedding dress?"

Before Cato could respond, a booming voice interrupted our conversation.

"Attention tributes. There has been a rule change in the Games. Now two tributes from different districts can be declared winners if they are the last two alive."

Cato's eyes widened. My tears immediately stopped, and I smiled at the sky. Like I said, life really couldn't get any better.

"What? No…no way!" Cato shouted. "That's bullshit! You can't let us both win! You can't make me be with her!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I started towards him with my arms extended. Time for our romantic embrace!

Cato shrieked and started sprinting. Why was my baby running away from me?

"No, no, no!" Cato kept yelling as he ran further and further. Thankfully, I'm a fast runner myself. Have you seen my legs?

And then he was on the ground. One moment later, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw…wait, where did this arrow come from?

"Looks like we've got the love birds here," Katniss smirked, emerging from some bushes.

How was she still alive?

"You two can't count, can you?" Peeta shook his head. Argh, him too?

"But we…we saw you die," I croaked. There was a lot of blood now. Damn it, that bitch missed my heart. Cato would have never done that to me.

"Well you thought you did," Katniss said. "I mean, didn't you realize we were still alive when you didn't hear the cannon?"

"But we did hear a cannon," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah, but they weren't for us," Peeta said. "Seriously though, did you guys take any kind of math classes?"

"Don't…need…math…to…kill," I said, struggling to get out the words. The world began fading away.

"No, I guess you don't," Peeta said thoughtfully.

"Kill…me…" Cato whispered. "Don't…want…her…Glimmer…very stupid name."

Katniss nodded solemnly and put the boy out of his misery. He had been clearly suffering for days.

"I…like…my…name," I sighed with my last breath before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Peeta said. "I guess she really was that bad. I had no idea."<p>

"He deserved her," Katniss shrugged. "But I do agree with him. Glimmer is a very stupid name. And I know all about stupid names."

And then the familiar voice came back on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you – the tributes of District Twelve!"

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to play off the romance that was depicted in the film between Cato and Glimmer. Anyway, please review!


End file.
